The Problem With Love
by coolgamer
Summary: It's been two months since Luke returned from Hod. Guy is worried about Luke and asks Jade for advice. When Guy returns to Luke after seeing Jade they talk. GuyxLuke, GuyxLukexJade. Oneshot


Guy stared at Luke from across the table as the red head turned to a new page in his book. It had been about two months since Luke's return from Hod. Guy couldn't grasp how much Luke had changed in the years he was gone.

He stared at Luke as he surveyed his appearance. Luke's hair had changed from its fiery red color to a darker red; it wasn't a dark maroon like Asch's was. Luke's long hair was pulled back into a ponytail as he read his book. Despite his change in appearance, his personality had stayed the same. Though he defiantly seemed more mature then he was before the final battle. He defiantly still had his childish side that Guy grew to love.

Guy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Luke look up at him. When he finally snapped out of it he blushed slightly as his eyes locked with Luke. He swore he saw Luke blush as they both looked away. Guy looked up when he heard Luke push his chair back. He saw Luke pick up the books he had piled next to where he had just sat.

Guy took this chance to sneak a peek at Luke's outfit. Luke wore his usual white coat with black linings that he had worn when he returned. The cape that normally adorned the coat was missing that day. He did have his usual black pants with red lining on. He was also missing his sword holster and pack that day.

"I'm going to continue reading these in my room." Luke answered when he saw Guy's questioning look.

"Okay." Guy replied.

Guy watched Luke walk out of the library and sighed. Ever since Luke had returned he had been acting weird. He seemed more distant when he was around Guy. He seemed to also become depressed easily at random times. Guy was starting worry about him. Guy sighed as he stood and put his books away.

'I guess I have no choice but to get some help.' Guy thought as he left the Fabre mansion.

He found Noelle at the inn and asked her to fly him to Ketelburg. She looked slightly confused but agreed to do it. Guy headed straight to Nephry's house. He knocked on the door of the mansion and waited for it to be opened. He watched as snow slowly fell from the sky as he waited. He was startled out of his trance when he heard the door open. Guy turned and locked eyes with crimson red eyes.

Guy nodded at Jade as Jade stepped aside to allow him entrance. Guy took his coat off and followed Jade into the Den and sat near the fireplace to warm up. He heard Jade leave the room though he did not acknowledge it. He looked up as Jade walked back into the room with two steaming cups of tea. He stood up and sat in the seat that was directly across from Jade's seat.

He took a drink of the tea Jade offered. He heard Jade clear his throat and he looked up so their eyes locked.

"So what do I owe of this pleasurable visit?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to ask you something." Guy stated.

"Oh? And here I thought you came to keep your dear old friend company." Jade feigned.

"Jade." Guy sighed.

"So what is it that you need?" Jade asked.

"I'm worried about Luke." Guy stated.

"Oh? And what has he done now?" Jade asked with a slight smile.

"It's not anything he's done. He's just been acting strange since he returned." Guy stated.

"Yes I happen to have noticed that as well." Jade stated in answer.

"Does it have anything to do with his and Asch's fonons joining together?" Guy asked.

"Hmm… I wonder that myself." Jade stated with a hidden smile.

"You're the one to create fomicry! You have to know!" Guy cried as he stood up.

"Yes but it is hard to know the exact effect of the fonons of the replica and original joining together." Jade answered calmly.

"He seems more mature. He also seems so distant now at least around me." Guy said as he sat back down.

"Well his difference in personality might be the work of Asch's personality and his combining much like his change in hair color." Jade suggested.

"Is there anything wrong with him? He's never been distant from me before." Guy said worriedly.

"Guy may I remind you of something?" Jade asked with a smile.

"What?" Guy asked confused.

"Despite Luke looking 19 years old he is actually only 9 years of age." Jade stated.

"Right…." Guy said a bit confused.

"Why don't you try talking with him? That might clear things up." Jade said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jade I'll try that." Guy said as he stood to leave.

Jade walked with Guy to the door and watched Guy leave. He asked Guy to tell Noelle to return to Ketelburg after she dropped Guy off. Guy agreed to and left the house and headed back to the ship.

**LukexGuy**

Luke sighed as he finally gave up trying to read the book. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on book for some reason. He put the book back with the others and moved to his bed. He stared at the open window of his room in hopes to see his blonde haired friend leaning against the window sill like he normally did.

Luke had started to develop feelings for the blonde when he returned from Hod two months prior. He had been fine with his feelings and had even thought of telling Guy but he couldn't. He had noticed how close Guy and Natalia had become since the journey. He even heard from a few maids in the castle that Guy had visited frequently over the two years Luke had been gone.

Luke sighed as he felt his eyes start to water at the thought of Guy with Natalia. He held back a sob as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He knew that Guy would probably never be his and he felt his heart breaking piece by piece each day.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A young male voice asked from the window.

Luke jumped and turned teary eyes to the open window where Guy stood smiling. Guy's smile quickly disappeared when he saw the tears. He hopped down from the window and strode over to Luke quickly. He leaned down on one knee as Luke looked away from him.

"Luke? What's the matter?" Guy asked worriedly.

"Nothing I just have something in my eyes." Luke lied.

"You're lying." Guy stated.

"Well even if something was the matter I couldn't tell you." Luke said.

"Please tell me Luke. If I can help in any way I will." Guy said.

"I… You… I can't tell you." Luke said as the tears started falling again.

"Why can't you?" Guy asked.

"Because if I do it'll ruin our friendship." Luke said.

"Luke please tell." Guy begged.

Luke kept his face turned away as he continued to cry. Guy reached his hand up and grasped Luke's chin gently and turned his head to face him. Luke closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Guy's face.

"Luke look at me and tell me what is wrong." Guy said kindly as if talking to a child.

Luke opened his eyes and stared directly into Guy's as he took a deep breath.

"I love you." Luke said.

Guy's eyes widened slightly as Luke said this and he was shocked into silence. Luke started to tear up again as he got no response. He began to struggle to get away from Guy.

"Luke stop fighting me." Guy said.

"Go away! Just go away! I know you didn't feel the same!" Luke cried.

"How do you know that?" Guy asked.

"Because you love Natalia!" Luke cried.

"I don't love Natalia." Guy replied.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Luke cried.

"She's reminds me of my sister. I don't love her I love someone else." Guy said.

"Go away!" Luke cried as he heard this.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Guy asked.

"NO!" Luke cried.

Guy smiled sadly as Luke continued to fight him. He sighed and finally pulled Luke into an embrace. Once Luke's arms stopped flailing guy tilted Luke's head up to meet his eyes as they stood. He leaned down and locked lips with Luke. He felt Luke stiffen in his arms and then felt Luke relax.

He closed his eyes as Luke began to respond to the kiss. He licked Luke's lips asking for entrance to his mouth. When he was given entrance he began to explore Luke's mouth as much as possible. Luke being as defiant as he was wrapped his tongue around Guy's, starting a match for dominance. Luke finally gave up as he found it hard to breathe and Guy pulled away.

Luke looked at Guy in confusion. Guy smiled at him as he gave Luke a chaste kiss before answering his unspoken question.

"I love you Luke." Guy answered.

Luke smiled as he buried his head into Guy's chest. Guy smiled and ran his hands through Luke's hair. He pulled away after a while and looked Luke in the eyes. Luke blushed and turned his head away. Guy smiled as he turned Luke's head back to deliver another kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance once again as Luke held onto Guy tightly. Guy was so absorbed into the kiss so he didn't notice when his hands began to move over Luke's body. One hand began to massage Luke's nipples through the clothing as the other began massaging his butt. Luke gasped and pulled back at the sudden movements. Guy snapped out of it and started to pull back when Luke stopped him.

"Don't. I was just surprised don't stop." Luke said.

"Luke it's too soon." Guy said.

"I want to know that your mine and that I'm yours." Luke stated as he stared Guy in the eyes.

Guy smiled as Luke stared at him. He could see that Luke was nervous about this but he also knew that backing down now would hurt Luke. He gave Luke another chaste kiss before he began again.

Guy kissed the side of Luke's lips as he moved to his neck. He licked Luke's neckline as his hands worked on unbuttoning Luke's coat. Once the coat was unbuttoned he pushed it off and allowed Luke to pull his t-shirt off. One Luke's upper body was bare he attacked Luke's neck once more. He heard Luke gasp as one of his hands groped his butt and his other found one of Luke's nipples.

He bite the area right between Luke's neck and shoulder. This earned him a yelp from Luke as he bit his neck. Once he was satisfied with his marking he kissed his way down Luke's chest. He licked Luke's other nipple as his hand tweaked the first. He heard Luke gasp and felt him buckle slightly from the feeling. Guy took the nipple into his mouth as his hand stopped groping Luke's butt. He snaked the hand to the front of Luke's pants and began rubbing Luke's groin through the clothing.

Luke gasped as he felt himself growing aroused. His knees began to buckle from the pleasure Guy was giving him. He whimpered when guy ceased his sucking on Luke's nipple. Luke looked down as Guy got onto his knees. Guy looked up at Luke as he continued to rub the growing bulge through his clothes. Luke blushed as Guy smirked at him and began removing Luke of his pants.

Once Guy had removed Luke's pants he continued to rub Luke through his underwear. He smirked at Luke as he moved his hand away from the bulge. Luke whimpered at the lose and looked down at Guy confused. Guy breathed onto the bulge earning a shudder from Luke. Luke gasped as he felt Guy lick his length through his underwear.

Guy liked Luke's length up and down several time as one of his hands gently fondled Luke's balls. Guy wrapped his mouth around the clothed length as he heard the moans of pleasure coming from Luke. He kept teasing him with his other hand by playing with the top of his underwear.

"Damn it Guy." Luke gasped.

Guy decided that Luke had enough torture and began to pull his underwear down. Luke shuddered as his underwear was slowly removed. Guy watched as the head of Luke's cock appeared. He began fondling Luke's balls as he decided to leave the rest of the cock covered.

He licked the head as he continued his teasing ministrations. Luke gripped his hair as he moaned. Guy took the head into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. He felt a shudder go through Luke and chuckled as he heard Luke moan. He decided he had teased Luke enough and he pulled the rest of Luke's underwear off as he took the length into his mouth. Luke gasped loudly as Guy began to deep throat him.

Guy moaned around Luke's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He felt Luke shudder again as continued his ministrations. He removed the length from his mouth and began to stroke it with his hand as he fondled Luke's balls. He licked the section between the balls and the length as Luke began to moan more. He then took the balls into his mouth as his hand began to stroke the length faster. He felt Luke's legs buckle as he fell back onto the bed.

He felt the cock begin to pulsate signaling that Luke was close to release. He removed his mouth from the balls and deep throated the length again. He bobbed his head up and down hurriedly as his hand fondled and yanked Luke's balls. He heard Luke gasp and saw him arch his back as he reached his climax. He kept his mouth on the cock as Luke shot his load into his mouth. Once he was sure Luke was finished he removed the length from his mouth.

He then pulled Luke up and gave him a kiss. He pushed some of Luke's cum into his mouth and allowed the boy to taste himself. He moaned as Luke's hand wondered to the bulge in his own pants. He pulled away and began to take off his own clothes as Luke began to unbutton his pants. Once he had completely removed all of his clothes he made Luke lay down on the bed.

He then climbed on top of Luke so that his own dick was right in front of Luke's mouth. He waited for Luke to take his dick into his mouth. He gasped as his length was enveloped in Luke's hot mouth. Guy licked the underside of Luke's cock as he approached Luke's hole. He decided to help lubricate the entrance before preparing Luke.

Luke gasped around the cock in his mouth as he felt Guy lick his hole. He shuddered and squirmed as Guy's tongue slowly penetrated his hole. He continued to moan around Guy's dick as Guy licked his entrance. He pulled Guy's hips closer to his face so he could pleasure Guy better. Guy groaned as Luke continued to moan around his cock. Guy pulled away from Luke's puckered entrance and moved off of Luke.

Luke gave Guy a confused look as Guy placed three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck." Guy ordered.

Luke took the fingers into his mouth. As he was sucking on the fingers he felt Guy begin to rock their hips together. Their groins rubbing against each other, bringing them both to arousal. He watched Guy's face as he gasped and continued to grind against Luke. Luke closed his eyes tightly as he moaned. He felt Guy stop and let him pull the fingers out.

Luke raised himself using his elbows as Guy spread his legs apart. Guy circled the entrance before pushing one finger in. Luke flinched at the intrusion as he felt Guy's finger probing his insides.

"It'll hurt a tiny bit." Guy assured him.

Luke only nodded as Guy inserted a second finger. He arched a bit as he felt the fingers begin to stretch him. He gasped as Guy inserted a third finger. As Guy began to thrust the fingers in and out of the hole he felt Luke cry out as his finger tips scrapped something. He looked up to see Luke's reaction. Luke's eyes had glazed over slightly as Guy continued to stroke his prostrate.

Luke whimpered as Guy removed his fingers. He felt empty as Guy positioned himself.

"Luke this will hurt." Guy warned.

Luke nodded as he felt the head of Guy's cock at his entrance. Guy slowly entered the hole as he felt Luke ass muscles clench down on his cock. He heard Luke yelp as he pushed in. He kissed Luke as he thrust in as hard as possible. Luke's scream of pain was muffled by the kiss. He waited for Luke to adjust to the intrusion. He pulled away to look Luke in the eyes.

"It hurts." Luke gasped.

"I know just tell me when." Guy said.

"You're so big…" Luke gasped out as he adjusted to Guy's cock.

Guy kissed Luke again as he felt the muscles begin to unclench. He looked at Luke in question and Luke nodded for him to continue.

Guy began to slowly thrust into Luke so that he didn't hurt Luke anymore then he already had. He looked down as Luke moaned when he hit his prostrate.

"Faster." Luke gasped out.

Guy began to pull out farther before thrusting in harder and faster. Luke gasped and moaned as Guy pounded into him. He wrapped his arms around Guy's neck and kissed him. Guy began to quicken his thrusts even more as Luke began to moan and gasp. He hit the prostrate each time as he took Luke's length in his hand. He began to stroke the length as he thrust into Luke.

He felt Luke's cock begin to pulsate as Luke began to reach his climax. He quickened his pace so that they finished together. He heard Luke cry out as he shot his load. When Luke climaxed his ass muscles clenched around Guy's cock sending him over the edge. Guy released his seed deep into Luke.

Guy waited for Luke to loosen up from his climax before pulling out. When he did he collapsed next to Luke on the bed. He gasped from his own climax as he kissed Luke on the lips. He and Luke again battled for dominance as they calmed down from their climaxes. Guy pulled away and sat up he stared down at Luke's body and once again leaned in for a passionate kiss. Both closed their eyes and they made out.

Guy wrapped his hand around Luke's length and began to gently stroke him. He felt Luke moan into the kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around Guy's neck to pull him closer. The two became so wrapped up into the kiss that Guy jerked as he felt a hand wrap around his own cock. Guy pulled away from Luke in shock. As Guy moved back his back came against the chest of another person. Luke sat up as he saw who the other was.

"Well weren't you two naughty." A familiar voice whispered in Guy's ear.

Guy turned around to see Jade standing behind him. He felt Luke cover himself with a blanket as he pulled away from Jade.

"Why are you here?" Guy asked.

"I was worried about Luke." Jade answered.

"How long have you been here?" Luke whispered embarrassed.

"Since Guy began to fuck your virgin hole." Jade answered.

Guy glared slightly at Jade as Luke blushed. Guy felt his cock jump a little as Jade stared at him with his cool crimson red eyes. Guy had been attracted to Jade since they first met. He had always' wanted to be with the older man.

"Leave." Luke ordered.

"Now don't be hasty." Jade said.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"You two were very naughty." Jade answered.

"So? It's none of your business." Luke stated.

"Oh but I seemed to have grown a little problem." Jade answered with a smile.

Guy and Luke both turned their attention to the slightly hidden bulge in the colonel's pants. Guy blushed slightly as he felt Luke tighten his hold on the sheets.

"Now it wouldn't be very nice to not help me with the problem you two caused now would it?" Jade asked.

"We don't want you to join." Luke state firmly.

"What about you Guy?" Jade asked as he leaned into Guy's face.

"I… think he should join…" Guy stuttered.

"GUY!" Luke cried.

"Now now Luke. Guy has said his bit. Why must you be so troublesome?" Jade asked.

"I don't want you to mess with us." Luke stated.

"Hmm?" Jade asked.

"You're never serious about anything. I don't want you to join us if you don't love us." Luke snapped.

"Oh but who said I didn't?" Jade asked.

Luke looked at Jade in surprise then blushed as Jade leaned over and gave him a kiss. Guy watched as Jade coaxed Luke's tongue out so that Guy could see the battle for dominance. Guy began to grow hard as the two kissed. Jade pulled away from Luke who whimpered. Jade stood in front of the bed and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Well?" Jade inquired.

Guy and Luke got off the bed and stood in front of Jade. He surveyed the two before giving them a knowing look. Luke got onto his knees and began undoing the colonel's pants as Guy was pulled into a kiss. As Guy and Jade kissed Guy began to remove the colonel's clothing. Jade allowed the two the undress him. He reached a hand out and pulled Luke's hair. Luke stood in front of Jade as Guy removed the rest of his clothes. Luke blushed when he caught site of Jade's cock.

Jade was defiantly better well endowed then Guy was. Luke watched as Guy kissed one side of Jade's neck. Luke copied Guy using the other side. They both kissed their way down the colonel's body and to his nipples. They both took one in their mouth and teased the colonel. Luke and Guy moaned as Jade tweaked their own nipples. He then pushed them both down onto their knees as he sat on the bed.

Luke and Guy moved to service Jade's cock. Guy began by stroking the length as Luke fondled the balls. Jade moaned slightly as he watched the two. Jade moaned as Luke and Guy licked the side of his length. He felt the two fondle his balls as they took turns licking his length. Luke moved his mouth to Jade's balls and took his ball sacks in his mouth. Guy took the length into his mouth.

"Stop." Jade ordered.

Luke and Guy moved away from his length and knelt before him. He smirked as he watched the two. He stood and gestured for them to get on the bed. Guy knelt onto the bed as Luke sat on it. Jade smirked as he watched the two.

"Luke sit like Guy is." Jade ordered.

"Stop ordering me!" Luke snapped.

Jade smirked as he sat himself down on the bed. He reached out and pulled Luke over his lap before Luke could react. Luke struggled as Jade held him over his lap. He yelped as Jade spanked him.

"What the hell!" Luke cried.

"You should listen to your elders." Jade said with a smirk.

"Like hell I will." Luke snapped.

Luke cried out as Jade spanked him a few more times.

"Each time you talk back you'll be spanked." Jade stated.

Luke glared at Jade as he was let up. He knelt in the same position Guy was in. Their legs spread so that their arousals were visible. Jade stared at them as they sat there.

"Well?" Jade asked.

Guy reached out and began to stroke Luke's length. Luke quickly did the same to Guy's length. The two moved closer so that their lengths touched. Guy captured Luke's lips in a kiss as Jade approached them. Jade ran one of his hands over Guy's buttocks and on over Luke's. He fingered Guy's hole teasingly, while he dipped his finger into Luke's hole. Luke jerked slightly but moaned as he enjoyed the feel of something inside him. Jade pulled his hand away from Guy's hole and brought it to Luke's length. Guy took this as a order to move back.

"Your hole is so warm and inviting. It just seems to suck my fingers in." Jade whispered to Luke.

Luke gasped as felt Jade push another finger in. He rocked back onto Jade's fingers as he thrust his hips forward. Jade smirked as he saw Luke's actions. He turned his head to face Guy when he saw Guy just sitting there.

"Stroke you dick and fuck yourself with your fingers." Jade ordered him.

Guy immediately complied too Jade's wishes. As he began to stroke his length he sucked on three of his fingers. Once he felt they were well lubricated he moved them to his entrance. He pushed one in and slowly began to thrust it in and out. Jade watched this and then turned his attention back to Luke.

He smirked as Luke continued to unconsciously fuck himself. As he moved his hips forward in Jade's hands he slammed back down to bury Jade's fingers deeper inside himself. He moaned as he continued to do this.

"My aren't you having a good time." Jade stated.

"You should see yourself. How you continue to ride my fingers as you hump my hand." Jade whispered huskily.

Luke moaned as he began to reach his climax. He groaned as Jade moved his hand away from his length and yanked his fingers from his entrance. He turned lust filled eyes to stare at jade. Jade smirked as he climbed onto the bed to sit behind Luke. He pulled Luke to his chest and made Luke watch Guy.

Luke grew even more aroused as he watched Guy. He unconsciously began the thrust his hips forward and back as Jade's cock rubbed against his ass crack. He gasped as Jade began to rock with him. He whimpered as Jade pulled away. Jade laid down on the bed and motioned for Luke to straddle him.

Luke did as he was told. Felt the head of Jade's cock at his entrance. He clenched his eyes shut as he slowly lowered himself on the length. Jade grew impatient and pushed Luke all the way down. Luke cried out as he was fully impaled on Jade's dick. He felt a few tears run down his cheeks.

He looked down into Jades eyes as he felt Jade raise him a little bit. He understood what Jade wanted him to do. He dropped himself back down onto the cock. He began to ride the cock slowly at first but as he grew accustomed to the pain he began to pick up speed. He gasped as he the dick rammed into his prostrate repeatedly as he rode it. He heard Guy gasping as he began to reach his climax.

"Guy, come here." Jade ordered.

Luke watched as Guy crawled over to Jade. Jade halted Luke by grabbing his waist. He pulled Luke off and sat up. He motioned for Guy to lay down where he had been. Once Guy was lying down Jade had Luke straddle Guy. Jade pushed Luke forward so his and Guy's chests touched. Their cock's sandwiched between them. Luke looked confusedly down at Guy.

Luke gasped as he felt Jade enter him. When Jade began thrusting into Luke he was pushed into Guy. As Jade thrust into Luke the force caused him and Guy to grind against each other. They gasped at were rocked into each other. Luke felt himself getting close when Jade pulled out. He whimpered at the loss.

"So sorry Luke, but Guy hasn't been fucked yet." Jade answered.

"But I won't leave you out. Why don't you ride Guy?" Jade suggested.

Luke straddled Guy and slowly impaled himself on Guy's cock. He heard Guy gasp as Jade thrust into Guy's entrance. As Jade began to thrust into Guy, Luke in turn began to move up and down Guy's dick. Guy gasped and moaned as he was fucked and Luke was riding his cock.

Jade reached around Luke as he sped up his thrusts. Luke gasped as Jade began to stroke his length. He began to sped up himself so that he was in time with Jade. As Luke rose and fell onto Guy's cock, Jade stopped stroking Luke. He enjoyed listening as Luke fucked his hand.

Luke moaned as he began to reach his climax. He yelled as he released his seed all over his and Guy's chests and Jade's hand. Guy moaned as Luke's walls clenched around his cock sending him over the edge. Jade gasped quietly when he felt Guy's walls clamp onto his cock as he continued to thrust into him. Jade released shortly after the two had. He pulled out of Guy and helped pulled Luke off of Guy's length.

"We better clean up." Jade said.

Guy nodded tiredly as Jade said this. He turned to Luke and began to lick the cum off of Luke. Luke in turn did the same to Guy. Jade watched as they cleaned each other's chests. Guy then took Luke's cock into his mouth. Luck was about to do the same when Jade's hand guided him to his cock. Luke took Jades cock in his mouth and began to lick it clean. Jade licked his hand clean of Luke's cum. He pulled Luke's head away and had him clean off Guy's cock.

Jade noticed that Luke had some cum pouring out of his butt. He leaned down and proceeded to clean up Luke's hole. Luck moaned around Guy's cock. Guy laid down after he finished cleaning Luke off. Just as he began to fall asleep he felt a warm tongue licking his entrance. He opened his eyes and saw Luke laying down on the bed. He relaxed as Jade pulled away.

Jade laid down between the two boys. He pulled Luke to his chest as the red head fell asleep. Guy leaned against Jade and slowly entered the world of dreams himself. Jade looked between the two young men that had wormed their ways into his heart. He covered the three of them and joined the two in a deep sleep.

**The End!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. This was my very first oneshot! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
